1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of insect control devices in general, and in particular to an electronic bug killer that has a forced air scent dispensing feature.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,647; 5,168,654; 5,282,334; and 5,335,446, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse insect control devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to lure insects into a confined space wherein an electrical charge will kill those insects entering into the confined space.
While many simple mechanical bug trapping devices employ a scent lure or attractant to entice insects into a trap, the use of such scent lures in an electronic bug killing environment seems to have been overlooked by the industry as a whole.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of electronic bug killing device that not only employs a scent lure to attract insects into the killing zone, but also uses forced air to disperse the scent lure over a wide area and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.